Eternal Rivals
by Lilly-sama
Summary: Really, what came over her when she agreed to go to an all-you-can-eat restaurant with Bulma's family? She should have known that it would end up with a stupid food competition! One-Shot.


A/N: This fanfic is an entry to the Dragonball-Forever contest on deviantART, the theme being _Times of Peace_. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it =)

* * *

**Eternal ****Rivals**

Okay, this was getting ridiculous.

"Come on Daddy, you can win!" Goten cheered.

"No way! It's _my_ dad that's going to win!" Trunks retorted.

While the boys argued over whose father was going to win, the two only full-blooded Saiya-jins left were draining on the resource of the all-you-can-eat restaurant by wolfing down as much food as possible as fast as they could.

And it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Goku! Have you forgotten your manners?!" Chichi screeched.

"Vegeta, you stop that this instant!" Bulma ordered, but to no avail. The two men just continued devouring everything in sight, ignoring their wives. After all, they couldn't allow themselves to be distracted; this was a fundamental competition.

'_I'll beat you this time, Kakarotto.'_ Vegeta thought with determination, speeding up the pace.

'_There's no way I can__ lose; this is food we're talking about!'_ Goku reasoned. When food was concerned, the Saiya-jin could not be beaten.

"Goku, stop it!" Chichi continued, desperate. This situation was becoming more and more embarrassing. Really, what came over her when she agreed to go to an all-you-can-eat restaurant with Bulma's family? She should have known that it would end up with a stupid food competition!

In the end, the restaurant ran out of food and the competition between Goku and Vegeta ended with a tie.

"I would've beaten you had that pathetic restaurant not run out of food." The Saiya-jin Prince stated as the two families went out of the restaurant.

"Haha, I doubt it, Vegeta." Goku laughed in response.

"Oh really? And how is that?"

"It's very simple, really: I'm bigger than you, and therefore, you don't need to eat as much as I do."

Chichi, Bulma and Gohan sweatdropped at Goku's logic, while a vein throbbed furiously at Vegeta's temple.

"Did you just call me short, Kakarotto?" He said dangerously.

"Well, you have to admit that you're not very tall, Vegeta."

"That's it! You're going down, Kakarotto!" The Prince declared as he launched himself at the third-class warrior with rage.

"No! Not in the middle of the street!" Chichi screeched. But again, the two men did as they wanted and began to fight right in the middle of the street. Desperate, she turned to her eldest son: "Gohan! Do something!"

Gohan sighed. Knowing only one way to stop the fight between the two Saiya-jins, he powered up, summoning his hidden power. He then launched himself between the two warriors and blocked both of their attacks at the same time.

"Woo! Go Gohan!" Goten cheered.

In his Mystic form, Gohan glared at the two men.

"Really, you should know better than to fight in the middle of the street; people could get hurt." He scolded.

"So?" Vegeta retorted, crossing his arms.

"Vegeta, Gohan is right. We can't risk people's lives with our fights." Goku said reasonably.

The Saiya-jin Prince huffed. "Whatever. I'm going home."

* * *

"Videl, please stop laughing; it wasn't funny."

On the other side of the line, the young girl couldn't help laughing despite her boyfriend's plea. It was just too funny!

"Videl…" Gohan pleaded.

"S-Sorry, I just c-can't h-help it!" She managed to say between laughs. Eventually, she calmed down and sighed.

"Are you done laughing now?" Gohan said tiredly. It had been a long evening.

"Yeah, sorry for laughing." Videl said, though she couldn't get rid of the big grin that was glued on her face. Luckily, Gohan couldn't see it. "But just imagining it cracks me up! I mean, your dad's logic is just too good! And the look on Vegeta's face must've been priceless! Oh, how I wish I'd been there to see it!"

"Well, if you want, you can come next time; I'm sure something similar will happen."

"You bet I'm coming! I wouldn't want to miss it again!"

Gohan chuckled. "Okay then."

"Gohan, it's getting late." Chichi called from upstairs. "Hang up the phone and go to bed."

"Just a sec!" He called back. "Videl, I gotta go. See you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure. Just don't forget your promise!"

"I won't. Goodnight Videl, I love you."

"Love you too."

As soon as she hung up the phone, Videl fell to floor laughing.

**The End**


End file.
